Paramedics, nurses, doctors, and other caregivers often perform medical procedures on the arms of patients, such as administering intravenous medications, bandaging, inserting sutures or stitches, drawing blood, collecting blood samples, shaving cleaning or taking the patient's pulse. Health care professionals, such as paramedics and visiting nurses, also treat multiple patients per day in a variety of locations, including patients' homes, nursing facilities, and hospitals.